Currently, logical circuits are employed in a nearly infinite number of applications, such as microprocessors and other integrated circuits. In the case of microprocessors, for example, these logical circuits are designed to operate at ever increasing speeds to facilitate the execution of larger and more complex software packages.
The logical circuits may be designed using a multitude of components to accomplish a specific purpose as part of a microprocessor circuit or other integrated circuit. These components may include various logical gates, registers, inverters, amplifiers, or other devices which are created using transistors such as junction field-effect transistors (JFET's) and metal-oxide semiconductor field-effect transistors (MOSFET's) and other circuit elements.
One such logical circuit is called a "master-slave flip-flop" which is often used to capture a specific logical value in a microprocessor or other complex circuit. For example, master-slave flip-flops may be used to capture and store a logical value to be applied to critical path circuits which drive output pads, for example, in a microprocessor or other integrated circuit. The capture of the logical value may be performed according to a clock pulse or other activation signal input.